Crap End of the Stick
by krs-324
Summary: In this story, Callie has a sister instead of Jude.
1. Chapter 1

**Most of this story will be of Callie and Ava, her sister who is 16 months older than Callie. Other characters will be involved though.**

Callie hasn't been the same since she came back from being snatched out of the house two days ago. She was home and that was the important thing. but I was watching her put her walls back up. She talked to me, but less to everybody else. I think she is mad and Lena and Stef, and I can't blame her for that. Things are changing though. Suddenly, Callie and I aren't full sisters like we always thought. We never even considered not being full sisters. Now she has another half-sister but from her birthfather's marriage. Sometimes I feel like Callie always gets the crap end of the stick. First, the horrible thing that happened with Liam. I can't even say the word, it made me sick to my stomach. Now she can't be adopted and has a father and sister she didn't even know existed.

Since Callie came home, we fell asleep in different beds, but when I woke up in the middle of the night she was laying next to me either fast asleep or silently crying. When I would find her crying, I would run my fingers through her hair like I used to when we first went into foster care. There were many sleepless nights back then.

One night I woke up to Callie on her knees next to my bed. Her forehead was resting on the mattress and she was breathing heavily. "Callie, what's wrong?" I was worried but kept my voice low so I wouldn't wake Mariana.

"I think I'm having a panic attack," she choked out.

Quickly, I threw the covers off my body and got out of the bed. I helped her stand up and led her to the bathroom. I locked the door. "Sit down, sit down," I said closing the toilet lid. She rested her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands.

"I didn't want to wake you up," she said. Her breath was labored. She couldn't sit still like she was uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," she said her voice breaking.

I ran a washcloth under the cold tap and wrung it out. "No, it's okay," I reassured her. I put the cool cloth on the back of her neck. Then I dropped to my knees in front of her. Callie hasn't had a panic attack in quite some time. No matter home many times it happened though, my stomach churned whenever I had to see her like this. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't breathe." Broken sobs racked her body.

"I know, I know. Just look at me, you're with me. I'm right here." I gripped on of her hands and held it close to my heart. Her other hand went back and forth against her jeans. A knock on the door made us both gasp. "Ava? What's going on in there?" It was Stef and I had no doubt Lena was right by her side. Shit. The door knob jiggled. "Sweetheart, let us in."

"I can't," I called back. Callie's breaths just got worse. "Callie, please calm down." Tears began forming in my eyes. "I'm not leaving you."

Of course Stef unlocked the door. She was a cop. I should have put a chair in front of the door or something. I was suddenly so angry and Stef and Lena. I blew up at them the night Callie was taken away but I apologized soon after that. I appreciated all the work they did to bring Callie back and everything they've done in the past. But right now they were not needed. They didn't know how to deal with Callie during her panic attacks. I'm the only one. "Go away! She doesn't need an audience!"

The two of them seemed shocked at my reaction. "We just want to help sweetheart," Lena reassured me. It didn't reassure me. "She doesn't need your help! She needs me."

I turned back to Callie and pushed her hair from her clammy forehead. "Shh." I went back to my loving sisterly voice. Callie cried and cried while I patiently said soothing words and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. After a while, Lena and Stef left and then soon after that, Callie calmed down and looked dead tired. I helped her back to my bed and climbed under the covers with her. I wrapped my arm around her and snuggled my face in her hair. Once again, Callie got the crap end of the stick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 2! Thanks for all the reviews. **

"I yelled at them and told them to get out. I don't know why, but I just got so angry at them."

Every week I see my therapist Leanne for one hour. It is amazing how much I can say in an hour when she asks questions about my past. How my mother died, my father going to jail, being bounced around from foster home to foster home. I never realized I had so much to say. Today, though I am telling her about the other night when Callie had another panic attack.

"You were trying to protect Callie."

"Stef and Lena would never hurt Callie. At least not on purpose."

"What about when Callie had to be taken out of the house."

"Like I said, they would never hurt her on purpose."

The room was silent for a moment. I thought about yelling at Stef and Lena was Callie was moved to another home and the other night when I yelled at them for trying to help.

"What about Callie's birthfather. You've never really said anything about him."

I took a deep breath. "He was nice at first and he still is. But now he is trying to take Callie away from me. He thinks he knows what's best for her, he doesn't even know her."

"How are you adjusting? After being adopted, I mean."

I smiled. I had been waiting to be adopted for so long it was hard not to be happy. But I wanted to be adopted with Callie, not by myself. "It's a good feeling knowing that a social worker can't just come by in the middle of the night and take me away." Then I frowned. "It's hard being happy when I know Callie isn't, even if she says she is."

Leanne and I talked four about twenty more minutes before our hour was up and I was picked up by Stef. The whole family was together for dinner that night. We all talked, laughed, picked on each other like a real family and I went to bed wishing Robert would just let us be and let us be that family.

On Saturday, I was the only teenager in the house. Brandon was working on some stuff with his band, Jesus was doing what ever Jesus does, Mariana was with Matt, I think. Callie was with Daphne today. I was finishing my homework when there was knock on my bedroom door and Stef poked her head. "Ava, someone is here to see you."

I was confused. I didn't really have any friends except for my siblings and their friends. Who would come to the house on a Saturday to see me. I gave myself a break from homework and followed Stef out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I nearly backed up into Stef who stood behind me. My body immediately tensed. "What are you doing here?"

It was Robert. He was sitting down at the kitchen table like he belonged. "I just want to talk to you for a minute."

Stef put a protective hand on my shoulder. "Sweetheart, if you don't want to talk to him you don't have to."

"No, it's okay." Stef gave me a smile before she gave us some privacy. I sat across from Robert at the table and crossed my arms. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I am only doing what I am doing, because I believe I am doing what is right for Callie."

"Yeah I know, except you're wrong."

Robert sighed and gave me a look of pity. He'd known Callie only for like a couple of months. I've known Callie her whole life. "You're confusing her. You're ruining her life. You are doing nothing to help her at all."

"I loved Colleen, your mother. The least I can do is get to know our daughter and help her in any way I can. I can send her to college. Even you, I loved your mother, I remember when you were just a little baby in her arms. I can send you through college to."

He was playing the mom card. "I don't want your money. And you're not Callie's father, Donald is."

Robert seemed to be getting frustrated with me and a part of me was okay about it. "Donald killed your mother," and before he could go on with his rant, I interrupted him.

"Don't tell me about my father! Where were you when Callie was born? You didn't even know she existed until a few months ago!"

Robert was getting just as angry. "I am here now and I love Callie."

"But I love her too."

Robert seemed to calm down after my reaction. I could feel tears burn my eyes and blur my vision but I kept them back like I'd trained myself after so many years. "Look, I just want to get to know her and so does Jill and Sophia."

"You could get to know her for the rest of her life, and you still wouldn't know her as well I do. Nobody will." We stared at each other for a long time in silence. "Is that all you came here to say. I was kind of hoping you came here to say that you dropped the lawsuit and came to your senses but you have crushed those dreams."

I started to get up and leave. "Ava, wait."

"If you love Callie, then you will give her what she wants."

Stef caught me at the end of the stairs. She stopped me and tried to look into my eyes but I looked away. "You okay?"

I pushed away. "I'm fine," I said and headed upstairs. I slammed the door shut and paced the length of the bedroom to calm myself. Tears of frustration came. I kicked the dresser and cursed when my toes throbbed in pain.

I am glad Stef decided to leave me alone, because I wouldn't have talked to her anyway. I was angry and I didn't want to blow up at her again, even though I knew it wasn't her fault. I lay on my bed, my head propped up on a pillow and my knees pulled up with my history book resting against them. My conversation with Robert replayed over and over in my mind. I couldn't concentrate on World War II.

Suddenly, Callie burst through the door. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"I was walking home and I took this amazing picture of the sunset." She set down her bag and pulled her phone out of her back pocket. "Look." I took the phone and admired the sunset photo. "Very nice," I said handing her phone back with a smile.

"Right," she said. She sat on the end of my bed minding my feet. "You are basically in the same position I left you in this morning," she laughed. "Must of had a lot of homework." She started taking off her shoes.

"Yeah," I said. "But I am done now." I sat up and shut my history book.

"Good, now you can tell me what's bothering you."

I put my history book on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed next to Callie. "Sometimes I hate that you know me so well."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "What happened?"

"Robert came by earlier today. We had a conversation that I wish I could forget."

Callie's expression went sour. She rubbed her arms on her pants as if they got super sweaty all of a sudden. "I shouldn't have talked to him."

"He shouldn't have come to see you."

"I should have just told him to leave."

"He's already ruining my life. I don't want him ruining your life too."

Callie stared down at her lap. I immediately felt that pang in my stomach whenever I see Callie sad. Nothing seemed to be going right for her anymore. I would give up being adopted any day if it meant she could be. I gripped her hand in mine and wrapped an arm around her neck. "Hey," I said using my free hand to turn her chin towards me. "It'll be okay. We always come out on the other end right? I'm not letting you go through this alone."

"What if Robert wins." Callie whispers the fear that both of had.

"I'm going to be honest Callie. I really don't know how to answer that question."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "I don't want to go live with Robert."

"I know." The truth is I feel completely helpless. I just have to stand around and do nothing and comfort and reassure Callie.

**So I was thinking that I should do like 1 to 2 or even 3 shot chapters of different situations with Ava and Callie. So obviously this one is about Robert and how Callie can't be adopted. I want to do different situations from the show, like when Callie saw Liam at the party or when she freaks out having sex with Wyatt. I just want to incorporate Ava into those situations.**

**Review and let me know what you think. If you have any situations you want to see let me know. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews first of all! So this chapter will be a one shot that takes place during the episode in season one when Callie sees Liam at Wyatt's party. I know my chapters might be out of order time wise, but I write whatever comes to my mind. Enjoy!**

"Liam, let go of her."

I have a stare off with my former foster brother on the stairs of Wyatt's trashed home. I've many foster siblings in the past, but Liam was by far the worst of them. Just looking at him makes me want to punch him in the jaw.

"What, no 'good to see you Liam,'"

My heart thudded against my chest. "I said let go of her."

Liam seemed to just grip Callie's wrist harder. "Not until she agrees to stop talking to Sarah."

He disgusted me and I wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. I didn't know who Sarah was or what he was talking about, but Callie seemed to. Nobody else in this house seemed to notice that something was going on between us. "Okay, she'll stop talking to Sarah. Now let her go."

I felt someone shove their way in front of me. "Is there a problem here?"

Wyatt. I didn't really like Wyatt at the beginning, but he's been nice to Callie and that is all I could have asked for. "No, every things fine," Liam said like nothing ever happened. He let go of Callie's wrist which left a red print in the shape of his hand. "See ya later Callie."

A chill ran down my spine. Wyatt moved closer to Callie ,and put a hand on her arm. "You okay? Who was that guy?"

Callie rubbed her wrist and gave a fake smile. "I'm fine. Just forget about it, I knew him a long time ago."

"Maybe, we should go and find Mariana and head home. It is getting late."

Liam was in the same house as us again, and that made me uncomfortable. God, I can remember when Callie told me what had happened. It was so soon after it happened. Sometimes I blame myself. I wasn't there, I could have stopped him. Maybe if I was there that night it wouldn't have happened. A girl at school invited me to her birthday sleepover. I've never really had friends other than Callie, and I was beyond excited to be invited to a party. I was being selfish. I should have stayed home or asked to bring Callie along.

We found Mariana. She is tipsy. Wyatt offered to walk us home, and my fear that Liam would pop up from behind a bush disappeared. Callie walked all the way home with her arms crossed like she was protecting herself. Her face had no emotion to it. I kept my eyes on Mariana, who stumbled every once in a while.

"You want to tell me who that was?"

"I already told you, he's just some guy I used to know. Just leave it."

We said goodbye to Wyatt, before trying to quietly slip into the house without a sound. Stef, Lena, Jesus, Lexi and her parents were in the dining room eating dinner. Mariana wasn't getting the idea. "Mariana, Ava, Callie? Is that you?"

I mentally cursed. "Uh, yeah," Callie announced.

"Come say hello to the Rivera's," Lena said.

Callie looked at me. _What do we do?_

"Just go," I whispered urgently.

I put my hand on the small of Mariana's back to keep her steady as we all put on fake smiles as we approached the Rivera's. "Ava, Callie, this is Mr. and Mrs. Rivera," Stef introduced us.

"Hi," Callie and I said unison.

"So good to meet you both," Mr. Rivera said. Lexi and Jesus were sitting opposite her parents.

Mrs. Rivera went on to say that she missed Mariana. "Your nose," she said almost startled.

"Like it?" Mariana wondered as she stumbled down the steps. I could see Stef immediately notice and she saved us. "I think it's getting late," she said.

"Oh, Mariana, we invited Jesus to come to church camp with us. Would you be interested?"

Mariana gasped in surprise. "You are going to let these two spend the night together when you know they're having sex."

The whole room went silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CALLIE'S POV

Later, I headed straight for the bathroom for a shower. I am purposely avoiding Ava, because I know she will want to talk about seeing Liam earlier today. My whole body seemed on edge and the feeling wasn't going away. It was like a panic attack that wasn't quite triggered yet. I can be good at hiding my feelings when I really want to.

"I'm sorry," I said to Stef and Lena when I passed them on the way to my room. "We told her not to drink."

"Well, thank you for apologizing and thank you for not drinking. You and Ava showed good judgement, but next time call us," Lena suggested.

"Good night," Stef said.

I said good night and headed to the bedroom. Mariana was curled up with a stuffed bear with tear stains on her cheeks. I paused by her bed. "You okay?"

She just nods and buries her face deeper in her stuffed animal. I go to my bed and begin to remove the pillows so I could climb in. "Are you okay?" Ava asked from her bed.

"I just want to go to bed," I said pulling the blankets to my chin, closing my eyes.

A half hour later, both Mariana and Ava were asleep. I stared up at the ceiling begging for sleep to come. The comment from Liam that I got not long after I climbed in to bed keeps me on high alert. I stare at Ava across the room, sleeping on her stomach like she always does. Her hair is braided because she can't stand it when its down when she sleeps.

After debating in my head with myself, I climb out of bed with my phone and make my way to Ava's bed. I get on my knees and rest my chin on her bed. I gently shake her awake. "Ava," I whispered.

She slowly stirs awake. "What?" she asked groggily.

"I can't sleep," I complain.

"Just climb in," she said making room. She starts to fall back asleep.

"Look," I said holding out my phone. She squints when the light shines in her face. She reads the comment.

"That creep," she said with disgust. I climbed in beside her putting my phone under my pillow. Ava grabbed my hand. "I hate that he can get to me like this," I say. "I'm scared out of my mind."

"Maybe talking about it would help, you know? Talk to a therapist or something, or even me. You know I will listen."

"You already know what happened."

The morning after it happened, Ava found me with my knees pulled up to my chest, tears streaming down my face in the closet. I could barely explain what happened. I was scared, embarrassed, angry. She sat with me for the next couple hours until I could tell her what happened. I will never forget the fury in her eyes. I didn't stop her when she stormed out of the closet to downstairs where she yelled in Liam's face in front of his parents. She pushed Liam, hit him, and kicked him until Mr. Olmestead pulled her away. We were moved to yet another foster home the next day.

Ava's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry I wasn't there," said she her voice cracking.

I sighed. "Ava, don't. You can't blame yourself for that."

"Sometimes I do. I'm supposed to protect you."

"We supposed to protect each other."

Ava wiped her tears away. "I think this is the best foster home we've been in. Sometimes I get jealous of Mariana and Jesus. They've been adopted, they have a family, they can feel secure."

Soon we both could hardly keep our eyes open. "Wake me up if you need to okay?"

"Okay," I said before sleep finally took over.

**Reviews? Suggestions? I would love to hear what you guys have to say. I haven't decided what to write about for the next chapter, but I was thinking maybe after Stef was shot or when Callie runs away.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So sorry about the wait! I've been busy! But here is the next chapter.**

I got home from school late. My math teacher wanted to talk to me about my inconsistency. One test I get an A, then the next I get a D. I told her I have a lot of my plate, and a lot on my mind. "I know you know the material, Ava."

"I do. I just tend to overthink things, I guess."

She let me go after reminding me of the test on Thursday. Like I said before, I have a lot of on my mind right now. I walked home, my thoughts jumbling around inside my brain. I thought about Callie, my own adoption, the anxiety I'd been having lately, and old painful memories that always seemed to creep on me. I felt like I could punch a hole in the wall. I didn't know how to clear my mind.

Our first night in our first foster home was hell. Of course, for Callie's sake I tried to keep my cool. It hurt to talk around the ball forming in my throat. All I wanted to do was cry, but I let Callie cry while I held her. Our first foster parents weren't all that bad. They were nice, and said grace at dinner time. They even tucked us in at night. But like everything in my life, they were temporary. Callie clung to me like her life depended on it. Thats also when her panic attacks started.

Memories of us sleeping next to each other every night, cuddling like newborn puppies. We were never separated until Callie took a crowbar to our foster fathers car after he slapped my across the face for dropping his beer. She went away to juvie, and I was a mess. I couldn't sleep, eat, and sometimes it felt like I couldn't breathe. I worried about her every night. Sometimes, I secretly hated her. Why would she do something that would put her in such a bad situation?

Stef and Lena have showed us so much love in the past couple of months. Sometimes, I wasn't even sure how to accept their love. It had been a long time. The thought of being adopted by them overwhelmed me with joy, and always made me crack a smile. Those feelings always were stopped when I thought of Callie. I'm surprised the guilt hasn't eaten me alive.

I unlocked the front door, and set my backpack down by the stairs. Stef and Lena were at the kitchen table. Lena had her hands wrapped around a coffee mug.

"Hey, sorry, my math teacher wanted to meet with me after class. My phone was dead, that's why I didn't text you."

"That's okay, Mrs. Monroe called right after you left."

Stef and Lena both had a look on their face, a look I didn't like.

They both had that look on their faces that immediately made my stomach churn. "What's going on?" I asked carefully. Did I want to know?

"Sit down for a second love," Stef said.

Hesitantly, I sat down next to Stef who immediately put her hand on my shoulder. "You're making me nervous. Did something happen."

They both looked at each other, like they were deciding who would tell the news. "Ava, Callie had another panic attack," Lena said simply.

And I wasn't there to calm her down, to comfort her. "Is she okay? Where is she now?" I start to get up, to find her.

Stef gently pushed me back down. "Honey, it was pretty bad. She is asleep now."

I swallowed. "How bad?"

She was hyperventilating, she cried, she screamed. "We couldn't get her attention. I thought we were going to have to call 9-1-1," Lena explained.

I felt sick to my stomach. Why wasn't I there? I should have just blown off the meeting with Mrs. Hart. I ran a hand through my hair. "She finally calmed down. We took her upstairs, and she was so worn out she fell asleep almost instantly."

I nodded. "Good, sleeping usually helps."

"She's been having a lot of panic attacks lately," Stef pointed out.

I shrugged. "She's been through a lot."

"Must have been hard on you when the two of you were bouncing around from foster home to foster home."

"Can we not talk about that?"

Stef and Lena let me take my backpack upstairs. I also changed into a pair of comfortable pants before dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie slept past dinner. I stayed silent at dinner. "Where's Callie?"

"She was really tired when she came home from school today. She went upstairs and crashed," Lena lied. I was grateful that they didn't involve everyone else. "She hasn't been sleeping well lately," I added to the lie to make it more believable. "The whole Robert thing has been keeping her up." Everybody gave sympathetic looks.

We all finished eating. Brandon was going to go and rehearse with his band, Jesus was going out with some friends, and Mariana had plans. Everyone got up and left. I stayed, started cleaning the dishes inside the sink. "Ava, you don't have to do that," Lena said.

I shrugged. "I don't mind, it takes my mind off of things."

"Why don't you go upstairs, do you homework. Maybe sit by Callie, be there and ready when she wakes up," she suggested.

I handed her the dirty dish. "Okay," I agreed.

I turned to go but Lena called out my name. "Callie is really lucky to have you, Ava," she said.

My heart sunk into my chest. Then why am I never there for her when it counts? I took a deep breath. "Thanks."

I took out my homework and sat on the empty side of Callie's bed. I finished my math and my history homework, and Callie still slept soundlessly next to me. I got through at least seven chapters in this new book I was reading before Callie started to wake up.

Callie began to stir, and when her eyes flew open, a short gasp escaped her throat. She shot up in bed. I reached for her arms. "Hey, it's me, it's me," I reassured her. Her eyes found mine. I immediately felt her muscles begin to relax. "You're okay, you're safe."

"Ava?" she asked. She sounded almost confused.

I nodded keeping a grip on her arms. "Yeah, it's me. Take a deep breath. Relax," She did as she was told, and I let go of her arms. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you need some water or something?"

She shook her head. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said sounding as if she were in a trance. "Okay," I said and waited in the bedroom for her to come out. She had her arms wrapped around herself, like she was cold. She looked drained. I scooted over to make more room, and she sat next to me with his knees pulled up to her chest. She had a distant look in her eyes.

"All of us have already had dinner. I could go get you something."

Callie just shook her head. She looked feverish, and her cheeks were flushed. I put the back of my hand against her neck making her jump, almost falling off the bed. "Sorry," I said. "You're pretty warm Callie. Do you feel okay?"

"I feel fine."

Her forehead was clammy. "You don't look fine. Stef and Lena told me about earlier. Your panic attack, I mean."

I could see her muscles tensing, her anxiety level was building up and I didn't know why. She bit down on her lip. She started to rub the palms of her hands against her jeans. "It's just me Callie," I said, my own heart beating quickly. I would wrap my arms around her and whisper soothing words into her ears, but I didn't want to startle her again. Her eyes finally found mine again, and her mouth were forming words, but no sound was coming out. Her eyes were filled with tears. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. "Callie, I don't know what to do."

"His hands," she managed to get out. Her breathing came out short and quick.

"What? Whose hands?"

A strangled sob escaped her throat. "Liam's. I can feel them on me!"

My stomach flipped. Rage builds inside of me just thinking about him. This time I didn't hesitate to put my arms around Callie. I sob escaped my own throat as I pulled her closer to me. I kissed her cheek, and let her head rest on my shoulder. "I tried to scream, but I couldn't," Callie sobbed.

I felt warm tears run down my cheeks. "Shh," I tried to soothe her. I also really didn't want to have to listen to what happened that night. I was afraid Stef and Lena might come barging through the bedroom door wondering what was wrong. Callie and I stayed like that for a long time. My tears rushed into her hair, Callie's heartbreaking sobs very slowly were controlled. "Wyatt and I almost had sex the other day."

Callie spoke so quietly, I barely heard what she said. "I freaked out. It felt like I couldn't breathe." Callie shivered against me. I pulled her in tighter. "I thought maybe I would be ready. It was fine at first, but then I just felt as though I were back in Liam's bedroom." Callie untangled herself from my embrace, and used her sleeve to wipe away the last of her tears. I did the same and tucked a hair behind her ear watching her slowly put herself back together.

"Did Wyatt hurt you?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, of course not," Callie said. "Please don't tell Stef and Lena."

"I won't." I stared at her. Her cheeks were still flushed. She look dead tired from all of the crying. "Are you okay now?"

Callie pulled the hair tie that held her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. Her hair draped her shoulders. "I would say yes, but I don't know. These panic attacks keep happening."

I was going to tell her what Stef and Lena suggested, but I was afraid she would get worked up all over again. I reached her for her hand. "Things are always bad before they get worse."

"Yeah, well, it's been worse for a really long time now."

**What did you think? I welcome any suggestions to my future chapters! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
